The Struggle After The Birth
by wendy1969
Summary: what happened after the pregnancy. Who actually delivers the baby for Bella and saves her from eternal death. Why... her best friend of course, who else? OOC. N/Canon. This is one more old one i wrote after the second book.


**DISCLAIMER: All characters and properties settings and places, etc, are the sole ownership of their author/s, or owner/s. I am in no way affiliated with the Twilight franchise or SUMMIT Entertainment, or even Stephanie Meyer.**

**COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT: There in no way is any deliberate infringement of copyright intended on my part in any way what so ever**

**PLAGIARISM is never going to be tolerated: The storyline/plot if existing is mine, unless it is from the books/movies/TV show. That is for the respective owners/authors. No copyright or reproducing of this will be tolerated unless strictly permitted by the writer, which is me.**

**Rated: NC-17**

**Categories: Twilight, Alternate Universe**

**Main Pairing: Bella/ **

**Language: English**

THE STRUGGLE AFTER THE BIRTH

Bella's POV

**Flashback**

"For once in your life can you just stop wondering what you done to make something happen? It isn't you; we both knew awhile back that we weren't meant to be. I am moving to Denali, I will be happy. So you should be pleased that I am going to be happy. If I can I would like to take Renesme up with me. If you don't mind, I will pick her up so no one else has to see you being so selfish."

**End flashback**

That was the clincher, right there. I have never before been selfish. Why the fuck he said that is beyond me. It is bad enough Alice had to die over in Italy, because she tried to save his ass. I went with her and I was sent back on the promise from Alice before her death that I will end up as one of them. I was with Edward and we met the family who dragged Jasper along too and they took us home. That night and for the next three weeks, all we saw of Jasper was when he tried to get the wolves to kill him and they refused. And when he went and came from hunting. by then I was living with the Cullen's, It was about a month after getting back that things started getting a little distant between me and Edward. Then to try to settle my unease he gave in and let me have my way and he showed great control after all. But, then I fell pregnant, Jasper was the first to point out that my being sick wasn't normal. He also held my hair out of my face each time I met the toilet bowl with my face. He washed my face with a cold cloth and he walked me back to Edwards's room. Rose was actually a little worried too. Emmett didn't like seeing me sick but could not handle the smell. Edward didn't come near me when I was sick, Esme would help sometimes and Carlisle came in that night. Jasper sat with me each morning for two weeks and he saw the tummy bulge, it was only small, but it was a bulge none the less.

"Bella, Darlin'? Have you been eating more than normal or anything out of the ordinary? Like different tastes for other foods?"

I turned to look at him once I stood up, "Only that I been craving eggs a lot lately. Oh and I so want a rare steak, but I aint asking for that 'cause Emm will tease me."

Jasper smiled at her, "I think Bella, that you may be pregnant."

**?POV**

"What the fuck."

We heard Esme then, "language Bella."

"Sorry Esme." Bella looked at Jasper, "but vampires can't get pregnant, can they?"

She was sure, but not so much now. Jasper gave her a light hug, "female vampires can't, but the males can impregnate a human female."

That's when Bella fainted. Jasper caught her though and asked Edward to get into the room. "What is it?"

"She may be pregnant, I am speaking to Carlisle then we will talk after she wakes." Jasper leaves and Edward makes a quick call and hangs up after about five minutes. He leaves the room and heads off in his Volvo. Jasper ran out and saw him at the end of the drive as he turned onto the road. '_The fuckin bastard.'_ was the only thought in Jaspers mind at that time. Jasper himself has been working on his self-control in between befriending and becoming good friends with Bella. So his blood lust is not a great problem, he found this out when she cut her finger while cutting meat to cook, he grabbed a betadine swab and a band aid and saw to it. He felt nothing but the slightest most insignificant burn which was more like warmth in the back of the throat. He has been proud of himself for that. Bella was excited when she realised he was in control and she couldn't stop crowing about it. she would get excited whenever she had a cut and he helped with it or when there was talk of her being turned or of bloodlust, she would talk with great pride of how Jasper just needed the right incentive, now he is better than even Edward, who is almost, but not quite, at Carlisles level. She speaks of her pride in her best friend and how she always knew he could control it. Everyone admits she has a point there, she has always maintained that with the right incentive he could bring it under control. And the fact that he done it on his own, is the clincher. She radiated pride and respect and love and joy. They are only a few emotions she had then.

The pregnancy has moved along fast. She is into her third trimester with this baby. And it was only three months ago now that she discovered she was pregnant. "Jazz, will he be here for the birth or not?"

"To be honest, angel I am not sure." Her diet of eggs and blood has the baby big and active. She has many bruises and healed injuries from the pregnancy.

"Aaaahhhhhh. JASPER." She was gasping for breath as she screamed out to him.

"JAAASSSSPPEEERRRRR." He flew into the room, "holy mother fuckin Christ Jazz. Get it out now."

He didn't know what to do. Next minute she screams like a banshee again. He rings Carlisle who is in Port Angeles, "I think she's in labour Carlisle."

"Keep her calm..."

He was cut off when Bella screamed "Aaahhhhh. Get this fuckin thing out of me, now. Its chewing me insides up, I'm sure ... Aahhhhh."

"See Carlisle."

"You know enough from what we researched on this matter to be able to handle it Jasper. She is your best friend, you can do it. I am on my way I just picked Esme up I can call the other three and let them know."

No sooner was he off the phone she had a death grip on his arm, "FUCKIN DO SOMETHIN JASPER WHITLOCK OR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER." He had no doubt that she would, considering the mood changes she goes through in pregnancy. He picked her up carefully and tore off upstairs to Carlisles study where he has a temporary theatre setup for her. He pulled all that he will need out onto the tray table and got the stuff for the baby set up and got back to Bella he injected the morphine and washed down and swabbed her belly.

By now the injection had worked and she was pretty much out of it, so he cut her tummy open with the scalpel and then he said his first prayer in over a hundred and fifty years. He opened his mouth and leaned in...

.

.

**.**

**.**

**TIME SKIP**

"Jasper. Jazz."

He came over to her as she woke up, "Hey there angel. You're finally through it all now. The baby and the change, that is. How do you feel, darlin', are you hungry?"

She felt the burning in her throat and nodded her head. Just then Edward came in, "I can take it from here thanks, Jasper."

He pushed past Jasper who's eyes darkened slightly, but he moved back out the way. Edward grabbed Bella by the wrist and she yanked her arm away from his grasp. Edward stumbled and corrected his posture. "Bella?"

"Do not think I will put up with that anymore Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

She stood up and turned to them, "both of you can come with me." Then she was down the stairs and out the door in the trees before they got to the front door.

When they reached her she had already drained two elk and had buried the bodies. She was at the stream singing and washing herself. Her head snapped around when Edward ignored Jaspers warning to stop don't move any closer, no he instead ran to her and grabbed by the waist, she spun around tore his arms from her own self and tossed him to the other side of the trees over the other side of the lake.

She stood straight and she was glowing like something had encased her inside of it. It was then that Jasper realised she had a shield.

That night she watched as Edward got all pissy because he still couldn't read her mind. So she has two shields. Bella spoke to Jasper quietly later on and said when they feed she will spend some time working on her shields. He agreed of course. In his eyes and Bella's they were the best of friends.

It was a couple of days later when "Jazz, help me by telling me if you can move into my shield I got around the sofa where they are all sitting."

She stood across from the said sofa with her shield around her and next minute the sofa was covered in that glow. Jasper tried to move it and get into it. He walked over to Bella and tried there as well. No luck. She dropped the shield and she jumped into his arms squealing and laughing. "We did it Jasper, we did it."

The rest of the family watched as she was celebrating this wonderful breakthrough. Until Renesme wanted mommy, she picked her up "Yes Darling?" She asked her daughter.

Renesme placed her hand upon Bella's temple and showed her pictures of a sullen Edward, she called him uncle. She showed pictures of Bella and the word momma and mommy came to their minds. Then she said daddy and Bella saw pictures of Jasper. Renesme turned and the third word that spoke clearly as she looked at him was "daddy."

Everyone gasped and it fell silent. Bella looked at Edward and Jasper. She was at a loss. She let Renesme go to her aunty Rosie. She then walked over to Edward "We need to talk."

.

.

.

.

Now that this is happening I can't imagine what to say, but Edward made it easy "For once in your life can you just stop wondering what you done to make something happen? It isn't you; we both knew awhile back that we weren't meant to be. I am moving to Denali, I will be happy. So you should be pleased that I am going to be happy. If I can I would like to take Renesme up with me. If you don't mind, I will pick her up so no one else has to see you being so selfish."

I screamed out in anguish "Rose. Don't let Edward take her. Emmett protects Rose. Jasper, protect Renesme." I looked back at Edward and I stood tall and proud and then I lunged, he didn't expect it so therefore couldn't react and my mind is blocked from his power still. I was thumping into him with everything I have and I noticed the cracks that started to appear on his face. I was pleased with myself. I stood up and stepped back quickly as the family came into the room after hearing my screams and all the bashing noise.

The first one to talk was Esme, "Bella? Did you do that?"

"Yes, He doesn't realize it ... but I can see into others minds of things they've done and I can also hear those thoughts as well. I have kept that to myself and I won't be broadcasting it to anyone anytime soon. Neither of you mob will say a word either." I stopped and sent a quick text to Kate. She replied instantly, I looked at Edward.

"Eleazar and Carmen can't wait for you to show back up there for Tanya. Kate loves to hold the hand of the lover of her sister and shake it. She said you are most welcome. They also said that if you separate mother and child they would tear you apart." I sent another text, this time to Marcus Volturi explaining what has happened and how everything is now. He replied three minutes later guaranteeing our safety and the safety of those that come with me. They wish to meet me and witness that I am changed and meet Renesme.

I turned to Jasper, "you ready for a trip to Italy?"

He sucked in a breath, I handed my phone to him and he read the message and who it was from. Then he got a glint in his eyes, nodding his head. "Yeah, we are all going to Italy, even Edward and Tanya"

I jumped into his arms and I sent boat loads of love and compassion and every other emotion I had to him. He stumbled back when I jumped into his arms but when I sent all those emotions he fell to his knees. I was too busy kissing his cheeks and hair and nose and brow and I hugged him so tight he had to beg for me to ease up. I was bouncing off the walls with excitement, I got up and whizzed Esme around the room in a cool little vampire speed waltz and then I stood in the middle of the room watching Edward; I crouched down to his level. "Go pack your bags and make sure you have your passport handy, **NOW**." I roared out the last word. Edward got up and shot off. "Oh, and Edward? You are my bitch pet until I say otherwise" I looked to our father figure…..

"Dad ring Eleazar please and inform him of the trip Tanya needs to make with Edward. They might want to go along." I turned round and helped Jazz off the floor "Sorry Sweetie, I just got over excited for a few minutes."

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Paybacks comin', woman." I saw the humour and mischief in his eyes. I wish he could feel for me what I feel for him, I mean, ever since I was broken in, as Edward so eloquently worded it one night, I have had Jazz there for support, even through the pregnancy. He has always been my guiding light. I have fallen so deep in it for him I can't see life without him. Oh well.

"Everyone pack I want Carlisle to do the bookings for both the Denali's and our mob. Remember passports and Emmett no games and toy water guns allowed on planes. Now be a good boy and put them back in the room."

I heard some cussing, at me, obviously, then rose laughing and Renesme was giggling. I made sure Edward had his stuff done under our supervision and he had his passport, I grabbed it and made sure it wouldn't get left behind. Then I packed mine and met mum and rose by renames drawers and cupboard, we took clothing that would be a little bigger on her than what she is in. but we kept the same size to put on her tonight as she is in now. We got the passports for me and renesme and Jasper got his and we placed them in Ren's nappy bag and we looked at Ren and noticed that the only thing she has of her dad is his square chin. She has my hair and my eyes and she is pale as I am and she shimmers not glitters. Dad came in or Carlisle as he mostly called. "The Denali's and our family are on the business class and I booked and paid for all seating in that class so don't bother complaining. We leave here within half hour."

I looked at Jasper as Edward stalked out to go for a quick hunt with Emmett and Rose. Dad took mum in another direction. I picked up Ren from her playpen and Jazz took my hand and we ran as Ren giggled at the speed. I watched as Jazz took down two deer. He came back and he looked the absolute perfect image of vampire. I couldn't help the lust that was coming from me. I put Ren down and she was playing with her material squeaky book on the grass under the tree. Jasper came to me at vampire speed, "Bella?"

I couldn't answer, he watched me and the love I felt for him was coming off in waves and I was finding it hard to hold it in. "Sorry Jazz, I know you don't feel them too. But I can't for some reason hold them in. Can't you block 'em or something?"

He laughed at me then, "why would I do that?"

I looked at him and I didn't know I was gaping until he shut my mouth for me. I looked down to see Ren was still sitting there playing. "Bella, I want ... I want ... Aww, hell."

Next minute he was kissing me, I couldn't help but return it. We were like that for a few minutes and I could feel my thirst. "Watch her for us Jazz, I got to feed." I ran into the trees and took down three deer and came back, we got enough time to clean up, and then we must go. So we took off back to the house as the rest did. They took one look at Jasper and tried hiding a smirk I looked to Jazz and noticed his face had a hint of lip gloss from my lips and his shirt was scrunched a little where I grabbed hold of him. Edward looked totally pissed at us but I smiled wide. We went in and I showered and I took Ren in with me and had a towel on the bouncinette waiting for her so then after she was done I got myself done. We were out in the bedroom and Jazz was waiting for me, he grabbed Ren and took her and dressed her while I got dressed.

When I met them in the hallway, he grabbed the bags and I grabbed the car seat to put back in his car. We were all settled in for the drive to the airport. Mum and dad drove Carlisles Mercedes and Rose and Emmett got a lift with me and Jazz. Thank god we took his hummer and not his mustang. Emm is a bear of a man so he wouldn't fit in beside the car seat of Ren's. Jazz made it law when I ride I get shotgun. So no one argues it. I put some tunes on and the spill canvas played. We got to the airport and met the Denali's there.

They met Ren and loved her straight off the bat. Edward went to Tanya and they didn't separate. I warned them all to leave it. Not in front of Renesme. They all agreed. I sat with Rose as Emm sat with Jazz, who kept his eyes on eddy boy and Tanya. He would look over to Ren who was in my lap with so much love I was absolutely floored with it. I did spot him watching me out of my peripheral vision and he looked away once he realized it.

I felt a strong wave of love and desire hit me I looked around and noticed Jazz had a smirk on his face. The cheeky man vamp. So I sent him loads of love and desire then topped it off with the lust I felt for him. He snapped his head up quick that he caught everyone's attention. He looked at Ren and smiled. They all went back to their own shit. He shot me a look that warned 'game on.' He sent me different emotions that I battled through thank god that my mind shield muffled emotions from an outside source. I shot him with lust. Wave after wave of it. I didn't relent and then to top it off I sent him a euphoric blend of lust desire passion and a heavy order of love. I knew they hit their mark as he was starting to shift uncomfortably and had to adjust himself at vampire speed.

I giggled and Rose looked at me, so I leaned into her ear and explained everything to her and she giggled. "I think you both are better suited. You both like the same and or similar things and he is in love with you as you are him."

She smiled warmly at me, I kissed her cheek, "thanks Rosie girl."

She would be blushing if she could. "Alright. Girl on girl action. This is the best flight ever." Typical Emmett. I shot a death glare at him and I held Ren closer to me and he realized his goof and put his head down in shame. I looked at Rose who was impressed by it all.

"Go with it sis" She whispered to me. I nodded my head and she called Emmett, "Emmy, come on babe." I shot up off the seat for her and he sat his ass there and I sat on Jaspers lap until the seatbelt sign came on. I sat in the seat next to him and I buckled me and Ren in and he buckled up, for human appearances.

.

.

.

.

We are now in the great hall and the brothers are sitting in their thrones and Marcus shocked them all by speaking to us first. "Will Edward please step to Aro and bring Tanya with you."

They did this as Marcus shared a knowing look with Aro. Who read both the cheaters and his eyes went black for a minute. He refocused and allowed them to step back. Marcus took the reins again and asked that Jasper and his sister Rosalie step forward. The same thing happened, but the black eyes focused on Edward and Tanya. Then Carmen and Kate. Then Eleazar and Carlisle. He got Esme and Irina next. Then me and Renesme. And Emmett was the last and Aro found his mind amusing through most of it. Emmett stepped back. He looked at me as I allowed him to read my mind and he looked at Renesme and he clapped his hands then Marcus stood up. "She is happy where she is and I want her to stay where her love belongs."

Edward got a smug look on his face and stepped towards me so I hissed and Jazz growled. Then Edward was hit with Jane's gift. Thank fuck. Then Aro talked with his brothers quietly and turned around. "Apparently there's no problem with the child and she is almost near human. Her blood is not attractive to us and she is intelligent enough to be civil and act human enough to not bring about our discovery. She is a beautiful babe. Could we possibly hold her please Jasper? Bella?"

Jasper answered, "only if we may be with her by her side, otherwise she will panic."

Aro nodded his head and we walked to him, he and Marcus and Caius met us at the bottom of the stairs and they each took turns holding her. The three of them seemed to have found a place in their dead heart for her. They gave her back and I held her firmly as I felt someone approach from behind and Jazz went into a protective crouch for me. The brothers snapped their head up and one word came from Caius. "STOP." Edward stopped his walking.

Then Caius continued "I believe this is long overdue. Carlisle as much as it will pain you and your wife, I believe the fight between Edward and Jasper must happen. Bella will shield Jaspers mind so Edward doesn't have an advantage. It will be held here. We will have the guard on hand if needed. If Edward wins he can see if Bella will allow him into her or her Rensme's life. If Jasper wins he can make sure that as long as they exist, that Edward will not interfere in any way directly or indirectly or in any other way. This will be an order from the kings of the Volturi."

He looked to me and Renesme and then to Jasper and I saw a brief smile slide on and off his face. As he continued, "those who may stay are Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec. The Denali leaders and the Cullen leaders. The rest may wait in the gaming room or the music room." He watched as Rose led a very sad looking Emmett away. He watched until they hit the door, "Perhaps Emmett would like to go to the training room and find Afton, he will practice with you."

This got a bouncing Emmett and Rose trying to hold him down whooping and hollering "right on man." As she led him down to the training or room.

Then Aro spoke, "Edward to the other wall over there," he pointed to his right. "Jasper to the left wall, please."

He watched me and he motioned me to sit on his throne with Renesme. I did, but I still didn't want my Jasper hurt. Whoa, my Jasper? I looked to Marcus as Caius and Aro explained the rules to the two opponents. Marcus whispered to me, "Do not fret little one. Your true mate will be fine. He knows what to do. As long as you have blocked his mind from Edward."

I smiled, I already did that. He smiled and motioned for the battle and I turned to watch. But a thought hit me, "Marcus can Rose come and grab Ren' please?" He motioned a guard and rose was shown though a small door behind the thrones. I handed my girl to her and she asked with her eyes if I am alright. I nodded. She smiled briefly and took Ren' for me and left. I shifted my gaze back and the only thing I saw was the fight.

This was taking so long, but when Edward lost he stood up defeated and I smiled widely at my Jasper winning. Then all hell broke loose as Edward played dirty after it ended and attacked Jasper from behind, I flew down and leaped over Jasper and tore into Edward, fists and all. Then I crouched ready and waiting in front of Jasper. I checked from my peripheral at him and he was wounded but alright.

I went to him still in a crouch as he was still on his knees. I checked all his wounds and I personally sealed up all of them. I made sure he felt all my love for him. He lifted my chin and he leaned in and I lost all trace of the outside world as he kissed me with a gentleness that fired a spark and it got passionate, I was hit from behind and that's when I fell onto Jasper. Next minute Marcus had Edward by the throat and snarling.

"They are meant to be, I have never seen a bond as strong as theirs is. You will abide by our ruling or face death." He tossed him to Eleazar and jumped up to where his throne is. I was already standing as Jazz helped me up. We turned to face the brothers as I thought I would be in trouble, they all three just smiled slightly and wished us the best of luck in our lives together. And got a promise for the three of us to visit again someday.

They allowed us to go, I spoke then, "We intend on doing a day or two here so we can shop a little, if it is alright."

They all nodded their heads but Marcus spoke "Little one, you are most welcome to charge it to our account, young Jane likes to shop. She can go with you if you like and show you where the best places are."

By now the others were in and I saw Jane in the corner bouncing on the spot. Rose was looking excited, I turned back to Marcus. "Only if you are sure on both things." He nods his head and the other two follow suit.

We just finished shopping and got back to the hotel, rose and I got along great with Jane. She said if we ever need to give Edward a reason to wish for death, just call her. We said alright. We hugged and she smiled. "I really did enjoy myself as did you two, I can tell. It was good for some girl time." We all agreed and then she headed back to the Volturi with our message for the brothers. She was to tell them thank you for everything.

**Sometime later**

Jasper and I were married in the clearing near the waterfall with rose and Jane as bridesmaids and maid of honour was Kate. Our baby girl was the flower girl. Esme and Carmen wore a Chiffon, Satin, with Spaghetti Straps, Cocktail Length Dress with Trim. Red and white. My dress was an A-line halter floor length sat and organza. Full Ball Skirt. Renesme wore a silk flower decorated silk dress with a red bodice and from waist down its white. The two bridesmaids and the maid of honour wore an Alfred Angelo Satin, with Spaghetti Straps and Modesty Piece Floor Length in deep red and white trim. The men were in traditional attire as per their role in the wedding. And the three Volturi brothers were here and the lived up to their word of not eating the celebrant. We signed all papers and we gathered our stuff and we handed it to dad for safe keeping.

Then we turned to the crowd and they all stood up clapping and whooping. The guard even relaxed a little and celebrated with us all as Carlisle had gotten hold of human blood for the Volturi to drink. We had made sure there was animal blood and Emmett went out of his way to make sure we had lion and bear blood and deer blood. It was all labelled and in its own punch bowls.

We all celebrated and then it was time for the bride and grooms to do the dance. We danced to a Gretchen Wilson song called 'I'd love to be your last.' then Esme danced with Jasper and I with Carlisle to an old charley pride song called 'on the wings of a dove.' Carlisles eyes were moist with venom at the song choice. And I saw Jasper wipe Esme's eyes.

Esme and I danced to Christina Aguilera's song called 'Oh mother.' I whispered to her it reminds me of the past of us and all the strength we gain to fight through it all. She kissed my cheek as she whirled Ren into the dance with us and Rose heard and came over to us too. Then I signalled to Emmett and he came over as did Carlisle and Jasper as Christina Aguilera sang an acupello version of her song beautiful. We dance with our partners and me and Jazz both held Renesme.

Once that was over the photos were done and we made sure the Volturi were involved and we were giving them a disc with the pictures on it to take with them. After the pictures were done we all dashed in and got some less formal clothes on a cocktail length dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of flower print jeans and a Disney shirt for Renesme. We went back out and went to the dance floor and I placed Ren on Esmes shoulders as we women all danced to Christina singing fighter.

Then I told Emmett "ROCK IT OUT EMMETT. WHITESNAKE and DEF LEPPARD STYLE..." He did it too. We poured ourselves all over our spouses and thank god the brothers had their wives because they were doing about the same but more discreetly. "Fuck this. Emmett?"

"Yeah lil sis?"

"Def Leppard pour some sug..."

He clicked and I grabbed renesme "hold on brother" I ran up and lay a sleeping Ren in her cot. I came back down and nodded to my brother and I whipped over to Jasper as Emmett got in line as did Garrett and Jane's date too. Then the song rocked out and we seduced them with dancing all over them in the most erotic way we could have imagined for a wedding reception. Since we all got together and planned and rehearsed it, we knew what we were doing. I watched Jazz and he was trying to adjust himself as was all the men, I winked at the girls as the end of the song neared we slowed down a little into walking away from them swaying our hips and looking over our shoulder to wink at them. They all looked at each other and as we knew they would, they had a glint in their eyes and tore over to us and grabbed us up and went to the designated rooms.

"I think Alice would be up there laughing her ass off at that last dance." Jazz held me closer as I said this. He, as will I, always remember her. But we know she would never expect us to ignore the link we have with each other.

"Darlin, she would of been proud of all the organisation and delegating you done. And all the colour scheme and dresses and everything."

"Yeah. She would have been thrilled to be a part of this. She is watching us, happy for us, Jasper."

He nodded his head. By now we were in the room and he had his clothes off and I was already out of the dress. He was watching me, as he realized I had on a crystal blue patent corset with Boning. Hook & eye front opening. Lace up back corset. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me into the most passionate kiss we have shared. I poured all my love out for him and he picked me up bridal style. "Mrs Whitlock, tonight we consummate the rest of our existence together." We did too

**Six months later**

We are still happy, in our own home and not too far from the Old's and rose and Emmett. There always wanting to babysit Renesme so we can feed most times without worrying about her. She loves it though.

**Fifty years later.**

Jazz and I are still going strong. Renesme and Alec fell in love and she now lives at their castle and she sticks to our diet too. They all love her as much as we do. We visit once a month and we stay for three days and then we need to get back because we both write and have our books published.

We are happy and we thank you for taking this small journey with us.

**THE END **


End file.
